Harry Potter and the Shoulder Angels
by KeyTyper
Summary: Harry's inner turmoil when deciding whether or not to use the Marauders Map to sneak into Hogsmede. Features devil twins and Percy with a harp. Based off of the Emperor's New Grove


**A/N: i don't own Harry Potter. i would be awesome if i did, but unfortunately i don't**

**this idea came randomly when i watched the Emperor's New Grove the other day. so this is kinda based on that**

"Harry, if you sneak into Hogsmede again, I'll tell Professor McGonagall about the map!"

"So now you're going to turn us in, are you?" Ron demanded in a furious whisper so that the other students swarming around the notice board in the common room couldn't hear.

"If Black is on the loose-"

"I told you already, Black would be mad to try and come into Hogsmede!"

"He murdered thirteen people in the middle of a crowded street, Ron, I think that qualifies as mad!"

"Harry deserves a break, Hermione, he's had a hard year-"

"He can go fly around the pitch or something, surely there has to be-"

"What do you think, Harry?" Ron cut across Hermione, leaving her fuming. When his best friend didn't answer, he looked around.

"Harry?"

Harry seated in between him and Hermione, staring into the fireplace, lost in thought. Ron waved his hand vigorously in front of his face, ignoring Hermione's reproachful "Ron!". Harry didn't move.

"He zoned out _again_!" Ron groaned and fell back against the couch.

"You know, sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his." said Hermione.

~~~~~~meanwhile in Harry's Imagination ~~~~~~~~

Harry sat there weighing the pros and cons of using the Marauders Map to sneak into Hogsmede.

"Don't do it, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry turned his head and saw Percy Weasley appear on his left shoulder, dressed in an ankle-length white robe, holding a harp, with angel wings and a halo above his head.

"You know, it's against the rules." said Percy in an I-Know-What's-Best-For-You voice.

"Don't listen to him, Harry," said two voices in unison. Harry looked right and saw Fred and George appear on his other shoulder, dressed identically, in jeans and red shirts, each was holding a red pitch-fork and had devil horns poking out of their ginger hair. "We're the ones who _gave_ you the map in the first place!"

"Besides, he's trying to lead you down the path of righteousness, mate." said Fred.

"But, _we're_ gonna lead you down the path that _rocks!_" said George, smirking.

"Oh, come off it," Percy rolled his eyes.

"You come off it!" his brothers responded.

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"You infinity," George shot back while Fred smirked. Percy growled in annoyance. Harry looked back and forth between Percy and the twins, nonplussed.

"Listen, mate," said Fred, snapping his fingers and grabbing the roll of parchment that appeared out of thin air and unrolling it, "I've got a whole list, here, of reasons you should listen to us and ignore Mr. Bighead over there," he jabbed his thumb at Percy, who scowled at him, "Reason #1: there are two of us and one of him, and you know the saying, 'two heads are better than one'!"

"You two don't have one brain between you, therefore your logic is invalid!" Percy snapped.

Fred and George mock tsk-ed. George said, "And you're supposed to be the angel here, Perce?"

"Reason #2," Fred continued, gesturing to a fuming Percy, "Look at him! He's got that whole sissy, stringy, music thingy going on over there!"

"We've been through this," Percy growled, "its a **harp** and you know it!"

"Yeah," said Fred, smirking, "That's a harp-"

"-and that's a dress," George grinned.

"Its. A. **Robe.**" Percy growled.

The twins leapt down to stand on Harry's knees and Fred continued, "Reason #3: look what George can do," George proceeded to do a one-handed handstand, he and Fred laughing the whole time.

Harry looked down at the twins, bemused, "But what does that have to do with-"

"No, no, no," said Percy, anger forgotten, watching the twins and stroking his chin, "they have a point."

"Okay," said Harry, rubbing his temples and looking back and forth between the three, "look, you lot are really starting to confuse me, so '_Be gone!'_ or… how am I supposed to banish you guys?"

"That'll work," said George and he and Fred and Percy all vanished in puffs of red and white smoke, respectively.

~~~~~Back with Ron and Hermione (outside Harry's Imagination)~~~~

Harry shook his head and glanced at Ron and Hermione who were watching him, "Sorry, got lost in thought. What were you saying?"

Hermione and Ron immediately launched back into their argument about whether or not Harry should sneak off to Hogsmede. Harry sighed, thinking this was going to be a long day.


End file.
